Polyalkylene carbonate resin is polymer material useful for packaging material or coating material and the like. A method of preparing polyalkylene carbonate resin from an epoxy compound and carbon dioxide is eco-friendly in that noxious compound phosgene is not used and that carbon dioxide can be obtained in the air. Thus, many researchers have been developed various forms of catalysts in order to prepare polyalkylene carbonate resin from an epoxy compound and carbon dioxide.
However, the polyalkylene carbonate resin basically exhibits biodegradability and is often vulnerable to heat. Particularly, if the polyalkylene resin is thermally cured for application for a product, or the resin product is exposed to heat, a polymer main chain of polyalkylene carbonate generally having a linear structure may be decomposed by back-biting and the like. Thereby, molecular weight or mechanical properties of the polyalkylene carbonate resin may be degraded, which may act as a hindrance to application of polyalkylene carbonate resin for more various uses. Although various efforts have been made to improve inferior thermal stability of the polyalkylene carbonate resin, polyalkylene carbonate resin with excellent thermal stability has not been developed yet.